


Can't Get Enough

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: I Won't Say I'm in Love [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2018, Pegging, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Pete loves Rhea's cock so much it's not long before he asks her to fuck him with it, and she's happy to oblige.
Relationships: Pete Dunne/Rhea Ripley
Series: I Won't Say I'm in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512842
Kudos: 22





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Rhea Ripley makes me feel feelings, and I fucking love writing these two.

Pete Dunne is still one lucky son of a bitch.

He’s got Rhea Ripley on all fours with one fist wrapped in her blonde hair and the other digging bruises into her hip as he fucks her rough and ragged from behind, and there’s next to nothing else he’d rather be doing. She’s burning his brain with the fantastic filth falling from her lips, and the scorching silk of her snatch has him ready to rattle the rafters with his release. 

Pete forces her upper body down to the mattress, and he hunches over her golden back as he pounds her pretty pussy with hard deep strokes. It changes the angle of his entry, and now his every thrust pushes a shout out of Rhea as her newly freed hand slips between slick folds to circle her clit. She clenches tight around him, and the closer she gets to orgasm, the tighter she gets until she’s like a velvet vice, and he growls through gritted teeth as his body starts to vibrate with the beginnings of his own orgasm. 

Her cunt cinches into its final notch of pressure, and she starts rocking her hips back onto his cock as she groans and gushes girl cum around his plowing prick. He follows her over the edge almost instantly, and he screams primal and proud as he pumps her full of cum.

As they’re both shivering and shaking in the aftermath of muscle-melting orgasms, Pete collapses carelessly against Rhea for a moment and then slides bonelessly to the bed just to drag her down with him. His softening cock is wedged snugly between her ass cheeks, and his arm is thrown across her waist as he pants against her neck. She wiggles against him and hums in satisfaction when the fat of his dick settles over her hole. 

He groans at the sensation and a thought that’s been teasing at the back of his mind since the last time he got on his knees for Rhea sinks deep needy claws into his subconscious. He contemplates what to do next as his heart rate returns to normal, and Pete figures it worked out well enough the last time he wanted something, so he just goes for it again.

“Do you wanna fuck me with your cock, Rhea?” he breathes into her hair.

She tenses and shudders against him before turning in his arms to stare at him with big baby blues. “You want me to fuck your ass, Petey boy?” she asks gently, eyes searching his open face for hesitation.

“_Yes_,” he whispers, a reassurance, a plea.

“Have you ever had anything in your ass before?”

“No,” he says reluctantly, not wanting to admit his inexperience.

“Don’t worry, Petey boy, I’ll make it good for you.” she coos, petting softly over his scruffy cheek.

She tells him that they can try it whenever he wants, but Pete’s so eager, he doesn’t want to wait any longer than he has to. So, the next time they’re together at Rhea’s place Pete’s finds himself flat on his back with his favorite black box next to him and his favorite woman above him. 

She’s been passing the time leisurely biting, kissing, licking his entire body until he’s twitching and whining, and she watches him squirm from between his thighs with a devious smirk.

“I’m gonna prep you now, and it might feel weird or uncomfortable at first, but it should never hurt, and if it does, you need to tell me,” she says, finally ready to take pity on him. 

“For fuck's sake, Rhea, I’m not gonna break,” he replies with frustration.

The tender expression on her face goes stony as she slaps his hip. “I fuck you how I want, Petey boy, and you’re fuckin’ thankful for it, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” he hisses as the pain in his hip sizzles pleasure into his pelvis.

“That’s right. Now, spread your legs and put your hands behind your knees to hold yourself open for me,” she instructs as she lubes her first two fingers.

He lifts his legs, and they part even wider when he hooks his hands behind his knees to expose his hole. It feels distinctly vulnerable to have this part of himself on display, but then Rhea’s soothing the back of her nonlubricated hand over his thigh and anticipation banishes his every other thought.

Her fingers are warm and slippery when they circle his rim, and he flutters under her fingertips. She teases over his hole with those two fingers as if coaxing him open, and an immense heat radiates from where she touches him. She dips in to the first knuckle and she circles her finger in the tight grip of his hole a few times before slipping in deeper. Rhea’s right, of course, it does feel a little strange at first, hot and stretched and full around the slim digit inside him, but as she keeps fingering him he slowly adjusts to her invasion, and instead of feeling just okay it starts to feel _good_. 

The second finger slips in easy and welcome, and the heat in his ass seeps into his groin as she scissors him open, and when she starts twisting her wrist on the downstroke, he groans and clenches tight around her. She pumps him full of fire until he’s fever flushed and sweating and desire smolders in his veins as lust sparks up his spine, and then she fingers him some more. 

Once she decides he’s good and prepped, she takes her lubed fingers from his ass to his cock and then jacks his dicks a couple times as she reaches for the black box beside him. “You ready to get fucked, now Petey boy?”

“Please, sir,” he answers obediently.

“Good boy.” she smiles.

She drags the bulb of the dildo through her wet folds, and she bites into her bottom lip with a sharp inhale as it pops pleasantly inside. It juts out proudly from her body, and Pete watches as she squeezes more lube onto her length and then strokes over the stiff silicone until it’s glistening in her grip. She scooches forward, so her thighs are pressed against his ass, and then she’s rubbing the head of her cock over his hungry hole. 

She sinks into him slow and steady, meeting only the natural resistance of his body because Pete has never been more excited for anything in his whole life, and when she’s fully seated inside him, she rests there for a moment. It’s different than her fingers, different than anything he’s ever felt, this overwhelming fullness as his ass vacuum seals around Rhea’s cock, and she pulls out just as agonizingly slow as she entered him. He swears it’s like he can feel the perfect slide of her prick over every sensitive millimeter of his ass, and he groans as electric pleasure zaps over his nerve endings. She thrusts against him like that for a while, relaxed and deliberate, until his hole loosens enough for her to really fuck him, and then she guides his legs down to rest around her waist. She pets over his trembling thighs and stares down at him with a slightly awed expression on her face as she starts rock her hips fluidly against him, and Pete’s heart swells with something pink and gaseous and impossible to ignore as Rhea takes his virginity. 

She fucks him steadily, her pace gradually increasing in speed and strength until she’s forcing him up the mattress with her every thrust, and the inferno in his pelvis weaves fiery fingers into his limbs as his body erupts in wildfires of bliss. Her eyes never leave his face, never falter in their crystalline dissection of his every expression, and Pete gazes back with fascination at the rosy flush of her skin and the erotic stuttering of her breath as she takes her own pleasure. She’s fucking stunning like this, glowing and glorious and nearly ethereal in her beauty, and Pete has to look away or risk spilling secrets he keeps even from himself. Her hands go to his hips, and she presses him down at the same time she thrusts up, and her cock hits something inside of him that makes his body go rigid with a pleasure so intense his vision goes gold and he groans.

“Oh, that’s the spot, isn’t it, Petey boy?” she chuckles breathlessly.

“Fuck yes, sir.” he cries, grabbing onto the headboard to keep himself grounded while Rhea’s cock tries to send him straight into orbit.

Now that Rhea’s found his prostate, she pounds it with pinpoint precision, and he screams as the heat inside him nears spontaneous combustion levels. She fucks him closer and closer to sensual supernova, and the fine tremor of her thighs lets Pete know that she’s right there with him, both passengers on the same erotic rocket to the stars of euphoria. He’s riding the razor's edge of orgasm, waiting for that last shove of sensation to tip him over the line when she sneaks a hand around his cock, and he screams as she strokes him. 

“That’s it, Petey boy, cum for me.” She growls, gravel tone raking nails across the back of his neck and goosebumps prickle over his arms in the only ASMR experience Pete gives a fuck about.

She keeps pounding him – harder, better, faster, stronger – as she strokes him in time with her thrusts, and the carnal gleam in her eyes blinds him with its brilliance. He writhes beneath the onslaught of her attention, and her magnificence bathes him in rapture as he explodes into a million shimmering diamond shards. He thrashes uncontrollably under her, and she fucks him through his orgasm as she chases her own, and Pete cums and cums and _cums_ as he paints her hand with his release. She keeps thrusting into his clenching hole until he’s shivering and over-sensitive, and he opens his eyes just in time to see her lick lewdly over her cum-covered hand as she freezes, seizes, and then quakes apart above him. 

She moves like art and sounds like poetry, and he hardly deserves to see the splendor of her performance, but he’ll bask in it for as long as Rhea lets him. He’s a student of her pleasure, and Pete wants to attend her every lecture, wants to apprentice in the role of her lover until he becomes her leading man, and when she leans down to kiss him with lips that taste like his cum he feels like he’s been given the role of the century. She pulls away with a wicked grin and continues to clean her hand as he watches and Pete wants to be the reason Rhea looks like this – sex-satisfied and radiantly ravished – forever. 

When it’s over, his legs fall open limply, and her cock slips gently from his lax body as his hole flexes around nothing. He suddenly feels bereft and empty now that she’s no longer filling him with desire and acceptance, but it’s only another second before she’s setting the dildo aside and blanketing him in the comforting weight of her muscular frame. He eases back into the bed and wraps his arms around her possessively as she nuzzles into his neck, and the light sated puff of her breath inflates something frightening and affectionate in his chest. It makes his heart trip behind his ribs and Pete prays Rhea can’t decipher the Morse code message it taps out against her own because he’s not ready to abandon the ship he’s cruising down the river denial.

“You fuck every guy in the ass that good?” he jokes, trying to ease the heaviness in his chest even as he tightens his hold around her waist.

“Only the ones that ask nicely.” she retorts with a laugh.

“And what about me? Are you gonna keep fucking me that good?” he asks, half jest, half genuine as he anxiously awaits her answer.

“If you keep asking nicely,” she replies, smiling against his jugular, and Pete doesn’t mind using his manners as long as Rhea rewards him just like this every time, and he’s confident that she will.

Pete’s a pretty lucky guy, after all.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 24 prompt - pegging


End file.
